


想一直被你所注視

by Nikardo



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 底特律:變人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 02:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikardo/pseuds/Nikardo
Summary: 是上一個"仿生情慾"的故事的接續不看不會影響閱讀^q^★☆注意★☆✔CP: 漢蓋(暗示性)RK900蓋/漢康✔R18 第一次開車(短程)✔以後還是會往 漢康/RK900蓋 方向寫只是為了開車而試著寫的小段子~有一點點玻璃渣 請小心服用(?)





	想一直被你所注視

「哼，我早就知道那個老男人又再幹塑料屁股，爽翻到翹班了呢」

蓋文翹著腳，一邊咬牙切齒的低語一邊時不時的看向大門，綠色暗沉的雙眼像極了獵豹正等天真無知的小白兔落入設好的陷阱般，惡狠狠盯著人來人往的入口找尋獵物，而身旁剛成為里德警官的搭檔RK900早就見怪不怪

自從安德森副隊長和RK800-51開始同居後(蓋文撞見他們同進安德森的家門)，里德警官就更歇斯底里對著他們破口大罵，如同一隻瘋狗死咬著他們的屁股不放，非得被揍一頓才甘願的放手，他不明白為何里德警官總是針對這兩位優秀的警官？至少在他所紀錄的影像裡十則有九則都是有牽涉到安德森副隊長以及RK800-51 RK800-51在變異以前也算是模控生命自信的代表作之一，還是一位出色的談判專家，而安德森副隊長更不用說了，破獲的案件更是無數，在他們倆變成拍檔後效率也直線上升， RK900澈藍的雙眼直勾著他的搭檔里德警官，若有所思的分析

 

「里德警官，十點有重要的會議，建議您將手中的資料交給我，以免過多的皺褶會影響閱讀。」

 

「蛤？！你沒看到老子正忙嗎？塑料混蛋就給我他媽的在旁邊罰站就好，少給我多管閒事。」

 

突然被身旁的塑料打斷搜尋，才發現手中的資料早已被蹂躪成一張張廢紙，他扶著額頭小聲的輕嘆，試圖不被旁邊的蠢大個給發現

放棄搜尋對方身影的慾望，轉而望向電腦螢幕上的某處，然而這一切都早已被紀錄到RK900的私人檔案裡，看在他的眼裡，里德警官所做所為的一切都不符合人類的常理，腦部分析系統裡所指出的是，他極其不願意見到安德森以及RK800-51，那為何又因為他們的不出現而顯得落寞呢？發瘋的野貓頓時變成了一隻悲傷求討摸的小貓，RK900彷彿能看到他頭上毛茸茸的黑色耳朵垂了下來，尾巴也不再激烈擺動，要是脫口而出剛剛的想法，里德警官肯定又會大聲咆哮攻擊他使辦案效率更加低落，分析完里德警官的身心狀態後決定沉默不語，把剛剛的想法也一併放進他私人的口袋中

一瞬間，胸腔附近的系統稍微燥熱起來，RK900低下頭不自主的用手捂住胸口，極度想按壓什麼似的……  
明明很清楚沒有異物會噴飛出來，然而這又是代表什麼感覺呢……？

 

他知道自己為何會如此生氣，又或者是稱為忌妒，蓋文喜歡強勢的男人，一個可以把他這隻高傲的野貓馴服的馴獸師，他不期望漢克對他產生愛意，自己也清楚這張賤嘴總是惹火其他人甚至是他愛慕的安德森副隊長，只求自己也能成為在他身軀底下扭動著淫蕩身子的小貓，發出淫靡的叫聲哀求他炙熱的分身捅入濕透的肉穴裡，  
每晚蓋文買醉時都會如此強烈希望，一次…一次就好…  
肉體上的交歡可以讓他把對漢克濃稠的情感給捨棄，至少他現在還是這麼認為的，隨意找個中意的男人勾搭，想著是酒後亂性的漢克對他幹出下流的事

「嘿，想要我進入你這淫蕩的後穴？搖起你的翹臀歡迎我啊，蓋文。」

「去你媽的！漢克，你以為你那小不點可以滿足我？少說廢話還不快插進來。」

漢克沒有聽從他的指示，只是俯身壓制身下不停扭動的母貓，粗糙的手開始揉捏他豐滿的胸肌，不安分的手指捏著兩顆惹人憐愛的乳珠，使力一扯，引出了蓋文高亢的呻吟

「操，操…哈、哈呀…老子…不打算跟你玩前戲這蠢事」

「媽的！閉上你的賤嘴，蓋文，在床上你就得聽從我的命令」

他不放過紅腫的乳尖，舌頭抵上雙峰如瘋狗般狂舔拭著挺立的小寶貝們，不時用牙齒啃咬戲謔發紅的胸部，那份燃燒胸口灼熱的快感讓蓋文頻頻發出求饒的淫叫，同時卻又不希望漢克的嘴跟手停下，他知道這一刻漢克安德森是屬於他的，不是那個成天跟在漢克屁股後塑料混球的

「操……快…點把你他媽的大屌插進來…好熱…」

「哼，你以為我會讓你舒服的被滿足嗎？那張成天罵人的臭嘴原來也能發出悅耳的聲音啊。」

 

漢克選擇忽略蓋文的請求，誰叫他成天有事沒事跟自己槓上，操!老子可不是吃素的，這可是處罰啊，混帳。  
他猛力的抓住蓋文的早已濕漉漉老二，不讓他有機會自個兒高潮，被握住的男根更顯得焦躁跟灼熱

漢克惡意的欺負讓他只能嗚咽的哭著，試著努力壓低自己的高姿態，把顫抖的小屁股蹭上漢克的腹部渴求更激烈的進攻

「求…求你了…媽的…我想…跟你一起高潮呃、啊啊、嗯……操…」

漢克自己也快忍不住了，掰開他的雙腿，讓粗大的陰莖直挺挺的肏進渴求憐愛的屁眼，把肉穴徹底的操開，蓋文被操到說不出話來了，劇烈的晃動讓淫水飛濺的跟湧泉似的，噴濕男人的陰毛還有斗大的陰莖，噗啾的水聲迴盪在淫亂的呻吟中

「操…哈啊…慢一點…你是想把我操死嗎…」

漢克甚至突然一把抓起蓋文疲累的身軀，要求他坐在大腿上，頂入更深的內壁裡，早已被操幹到沒力氣抵抗的他，手指奮力掐住漢克的肩膀，深怕自己會無力掉下去，  
被頂撞破碎的呻吟

「吻……吻我……拜、拜…託……給…我」

漢克也被這場性愛蠱惑似的，主動吻上眼前這隻發情的小貓，舔了舔唇再讓舌頭進入裡頭攪和一番，終於…得到漢克的吻了，生理淚水終究止不住，像水龍頭一樣嘩啦嘩啦恣意流花在他哭醜的臉上，漢克低吼了幾聲，滾燙混濁的白液噴射在他柔軟的腸壁裡，高潮的快感讓他收緊紅腫的穴口，半勃起的陰莖也軟榻成一攤泥，他趴在漢克的胸膛上喘氣，貪婪的吸取漢克最後的溫度……隨著時間流逝也就昏過去了。

想像總是美好的，蓋文吐槽自己的春夢，也許那老男人的身體本來就無法給他一場激情似火的性愛  
畢竟，自己的放蕩身軀早已忍耐不了每一個寂寞的夜晚。

 

「我很抱歉打擾你放鬆的時間，警官，是時候該去開會了，遲到不是一件好事。」

蓋文沒表情的瞥向身旁的RK900  
沒有攻擊沒有反駁，只是按照他所說的，  
離開美夢，走向現實。


End file.
